empirefandomcom-20200222-history
Sinned Against
'''Sinned Against '''is the ninth episode of the second season of ''Empire ''and the twenty-first episode overall. The episode aired on November 25, 2015. Cookie and her sister, Candace (guest star Vivica A. Fox), team up with a former prison mate (guest star Rosie O'Donnell) to rescue their sister, Carol. Back at Empire, Jamal and critically acclaimed pop star Skye Summers (guest star Alicia Keys) begin collaborating and soon share a deep connection. Meanwhile, Laz (guest star Adam Rodriguez) has truly fallen for Cookie, but things get complicated when she finds out the truth about him. Plot Cookie, and her sister Candace, both are in Philadelphia on a search for their missing sister, Carol, who leaves her kids with Candace and runs away after blaming Cookie for Jermel's death. Cookie hopes to return to New York to focus on her "cookout" concert, but Candace refuses to leave Philadelphia until Carol is found. The two get into a dispute, until Hakeem needs Cookie back at Lyon Dynasty. He addresses the success of his battle against Freda Gatz, and Cookie's cookout is selling out. Hakeem and Laura perform ''Miracles ''together, and Anika watches on her phone, in front of magazine cutouts of Hakeem. Meanwhile. Cookie and Candace enter a crack house to search for Carol, but she is nowhere in sight. During a press conference for Jamal Lyon's album, ''The Black and White Album, ''Skye Summers appears to promote and celebrate Jamal's accomplishment and collaborate with him on a song. Laz Delgado is confronted by Big Heavy and his team, and Laz decides to end the deal with Heavy and Lyon Dynasty. Back in Philadelphia, Cookie attempts to return back to New York for Lyon Dynasty, but Candace refuses to give up on Carol, and blames Cookie for Carol's disappearance. As a result, Cookie departs from the car and decides to go on her own. Instead of returning back to New York, she calls a friend from prison, Pepper, for help finding Carol. Meanwhile, Lucious showcases a new house for Andre and Rhonda, with enough space for Rhonda's unborn child, for gratitude. Songs * * denotes a song featured in a previous episode Cast Main Cast *Terrence Howard as Lucious Lyon *Taraji P. Henson as Cookie Lyon *Trai Byers as Andre Lyon *Jussie Smollett as Jamal Lyon *Bryshere Y. Gray as Hakeem Lyon *Grace Gealey as Anika Calhoun *Kaitlin Doubleday as Rhonda Lyon *Ta'Rhonda Jones as Porsha Taylor (absent) *Gabourey Sidibe as Becky Williams (absent) *Serayah as Tiana Brown (absent) Special Guest Star(s) *Alicia Keys as Skye Summers *Rosie O'Donnell as Pepper O'Leary *Lee Daniels as himself Recurring Cast *Vivica A. Fox as Candace *Tasha Smith as Carol Hardaway *Adam Rodriguez as Laz Delgado *Jamila Velazquez as Laura Calleros *Victor Almenzar as Big Heavy *AzMarie Livingston as Chicken Major/Highlighted Events * Anika snaps and begins to descend down into a mad spiral, developing a hatred of Laura as well as a delusion that Hakeem is truly in love with her but in denial. * Lucious purchases a six bedroom mansion in Long Island for Andre and Rhonda. * Anika and Rhonda form a friendship with each other. * Carol is revealed to have done something while Cookie was in prison that Cookie would be angry over. * Lucious still has feelings for Cookie. * Lucious has Andre sell off divisions of Empire in order to raise capital to acquire SwiftStream. * Lucious exposes Laz as a member of the 125th Street Bulls, and Cookie breaks it off with him. * Jamal kisses his idol and crush, Skye Summers, despite his homosexuality. Trivia * On iTunes, this episode is listed as "A Man Sinned Against". * Cookie refers to "Loretha" as her "government name", and despises being called such. * This episode has a significant decrease in viewership, due to Thanksgiving (9.21 million compared to the previous episode's 11.34 million). * For the ninth time in a row this season, at least one member of the main cast is absent. In this episode, three of the main cast are absent - Ta'Rhonda Jones (Porsha Taylor), Gabourey Sidibe (Becky Williams), and Serayah (Tiana Brown). Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes